warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashflight
Ashflight is a She-cat, the deputy of SkyClan as of An Elders Tale:Ashflight. She is mates with Smokefang, and friends with Needlewing and Leafpelt. Ashflight is the mother of Cinderkit, Flarekit, and Stormkit and the aunt of Squirrelkit and Minnowkit, Dandelionblaze And Flameclaw’s kits. She is also Sunfeather‘s apprentice and Aloepaw’s mentor. Her arch enemy is Frostpaw, who happens to look just like her, just with blue eyes. Appearances SNOWSTORM In the prologue, though her name is not stated, her mother is taking her to SkyClan, and nothing else is mentioned about her. Later, she is becoming an apprentice along with her litter mates. Her mentor is Sunfeather, and she makes friends with Needlepaw, who says that she is happy another she cat will be coming into the den, which Smokepaw says is rude, which means she doesn’t like staying with him. After, she is taken to see the territory with Flamepaw and Mistypaw and their mentors. The next day, it is time for Needlepaw and Smokepaw’s warrior assessments. Needlepaw is very excited. Leafkit, Ashpaw and Mistypaw’s friend, comes in and askes to play. Ashpaw and Smokepaw need to go on patrol, Needlepaw rests, but Flamepaw, Dandelionpaw and Mistypaw go to play with her. Ashpaw asks where Daisykit is and Leafkit thinks for a minute, then says she is listening to stories from the elders. Smokepaw and Ashpaw say goodbye and then eat before patrol. Ashpaw eats a thrush and her and Smokepaw talk for a bit. On the patrol, they go to the ShadowClan border, where Dappleclaw lets out a hiss. They find Daisykit dead and smelling of ShadowClan. Ashpaw mourns for a while and Sunfeather gives her a day off. Smokepaw askes to talk to her, and gives her a purple feather like her and Daisykit played with as kits. He encourages her to start her training again, And is happy that he did that. When she returns to training the next day, Ashpaw learns to hunt, and luckily, even with horrible form, she catches a rabbit. Smokepaw and Needlepaw are named warriors, Needlewing and Smokefang. Ashpaw congratulates them. Later, they go to the gathering. Needlewing intoduces her to her friend, Ambersong. Bluestar and Flarestar get into an argument over Daisykit’s death, and Honeypelt, WindClan’s medicine cat, had to stop them, and the gathering ended early. Back in camp, Dandelionblaze has become a warrior, and the apprentices are having a silly talk about Flamepaw and Dandelionblaze and how they are “going to have kits together.” Flamepaw gets angry about this and says, “It’s not like you don’t feel the same way about Smokefang,” to Ashpaw. She goes to the sun-drown gathering, and on the way there, her and the ShadowClan medicine cat, Ravenfeather, look to find out who murdered Flarestar. When they return, it had snowed all around and in camp. The next day, Ashpaw and Sunfeather go hunting, and Ashpaw almost catches a squirrel, but a silver she-cat apprentice tells her it is ShadowClan’s prey, even though it is on SkyClan territory. They get into a fight, and the she-cat scratches Ashpaw’s nose and runs away with the squirrel. Sunfeather finds her there and takes her back to camp to see Mapleheart, the medicine cat. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia * She was originally not supposed to have a mate, but when Smokefang gave her the feather, A FANDOM User decided to make her mate Smokefang. * Flarekit, one of her sons, is named after Flarestar. Cinderkit is named after Cinderbreeze, and Stormkit might be named after Stormpaw. * Ashpaw looks exactly like her mother, Twigfeather, just smaller * Burningclaw wanted to name her after her mother, but Twigfeather thought Ashkit was a better name for her. * She is A FANDOM User’s 2nd favorite character, her favorite being Needlewing, who she can relate to. Silvertail is her 3rd. Errors * There might be a text align thing at the bottom here, it is just an error. I can not remove it. If you can, thank you! }} Category:SkyClan Category:She-Cat Category:Deputy Category:Queen Category:Snowstorm characters